The Haunting of Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog
by Land of the fallen
Summary: A new house, a new nightmare... Amy Rose and Shadow want to start anew but the house has a new plan for them. In the darkness lies an evil untouched for years. "Do you feel the sunshine, does it brighten your day, don't you feel like you should run away?" Rated M for violets, language, and adult themes


Hey people while I was working on Abused & Abandoned then Found & Loved I found this old thing hope you like it R&R :P

Chapter 1: A new life

As the moving truck comes to the house and the men hop out to open the truck, three cars come to the house Shadow climes out of the drives side and Amy comes out the passenger side. "Well we are here." Stated Shadow as he wrapped his strong muscular arm around his girlfriend Amy.

"Yep!" she put her head on his chest. The two other cars open with Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Sliver, and Sally in one other with Tails looking pissed, Scourge also looking pissed, Fiona, Blaze, and little Cream, Tails looks at Scourge.

" I hate you!" it was clear they had a fight Scourge answered back with.

"Well guess what I hate you too Tails!". Amy steps between the green hedgehog and the cyborg fox.

"Ok boy we have to unload the boxes in to my new house and no killing each other after what happened…"

You don't need to remind me Amy we were all there when it happened." Scourge said and walks off and grabs a box.

"And I don't blame you. You were a victim. {He looks at Sonic} isn't that right Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Can we just get this over with we all know what happened and it is time that we forget it." Asked Shadow.

"Don't wish me luck on that one Stripes, I'll never forget. But what do you care I'm just Scourge the tyrant king the monster, the no good liar, the womanizing tool, but then there is Sonic the hero loved by everyone and then he goes Dark and almost kills all of us blows Tails up to the point that he is a cyborg, puts Cream though hell, almost raped Amy, and then comes back to call me the monster. 'So the question is who's the real monster is and where is the real hell." He is quoting Sonic he said that when he was dark.

Scourge walks into the house with the box soon they were are all hard at work, Sonic looks at Scourge. "Scourge?" Sonic asked.

"What blue?"

"Why don't you kill me"

"Because I wanna see who's the fastest, I also like missing with you to much and someone has to marry Sally one day."

"You know what Scourge your still a pain in the ass but not half bad."

"You boys almost done in the kitchen so I can paint?" Called Amy.

"Yeah Amy." Answered Sonic, Sonic and Scourge walk out of the room and Sally, Fiona, Rouge, Blaze and Cream come in with 5 buckets of sunset orange paint. Soon the girls are working on the walls. Fiona looked.

"You know there is only one problem I have with this house-." Sally cut her off .

Really because I have tones of problems with this… it's old, I find a rat, it's falling apart, and you are living with Shadow the hedgehog the ultimate life from and one of Gerald Robotnicks grates weapons-." Fiona cut her off.

"None of the above, it's that she is living so far and what do you have agented Shadow Sally she is safest with him." "I know it's just the house it's so-so what's the word… crappy?!" stated Sally, Amy snapped back.

"How dare you call it that, I love this house and old house have character and they almost come alive, I mean they have seen so much gone throw hard times and good times and we had to move away I think that the Mayer would have paid us to leave he is terrified of Shadow." Fiona laughing.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't he be Shadow is like a god in strength and looks." All the girls in the room all pointed at her.

"Ooooooh no you didn't Fiona."

"Don't let Scourge hare you say that." Sally warned

"A little too late for that Sal." They all turned to see Scourge leaning agented the door frame of the kitchen, Fiona started to shack.

"H-h-hi hon-honey."

"Don't honey me Fiona the fox." Scourge said in a cruel tone.

Fiona looks scared and she is shacking like a leave in the cold crisp autumn air. Scourge took a step to her "Tell me who is your boyfriend?"

"Y-you." Fiona squeezed out

"And who is the best looking male out of all the males?"

"Uhmmmm…. You?" she squeaked

"What a smart girl."

"what an ass." Fiona whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Scourge demanded.

"What? Oh nothing." Acting innocent

"Oh there was something. And I would love to know?"

"But I said nothing."

"Oh did you now. Oh well we have all night to talk about it. (he gave a dark and very devious smile) see ya my love." He walked out of the room and gave a very sinister laugh and Sonic came in the room rubbing the back of his head wondering what was with his evil twin.

"Hey what's with Scourge?"

"Sonic can I go stay at yours and Sally's place?" Fiona asked.

"Well I don't know?" Sonic looked up taping his chin Fiona fell on the floor and began to beg.

"Oh please don't leave me with that evil green bean; please he'll put me through hell tonight." She hugged his lags.

"Fine just get off my lags and also I like that nick name just then. What did you call him?"

"Evil green bean?" Fiona stated

"Evil green bean? I like it! It's perfect!" Sonic started to rub his hands together.

"Glad to help." Sonic walked out of the room repeating the words in his head and walked out to Scourge, the girls watch from the kitchen door way. hitting Scourge on the back.

"Hey evil green bean, need any help?"

"No I don't… white a fucking second what did you just call me? still holding a box.

"Whatever do you mean?" trying to look like a complete angel.

"Oh you know what the fuck I mean!"

"Wow you need to wash your mouth evil green bean."

"Why you little!"

"Scourge we're twins were the same size."

"Don't be a smart ass!"

"Your ass can be smart?" Sonic asked like he was a kid.

"Why you!"

"You what?"

"Let me at him!" Silver grabbed Scourge.

"Scourge stop it he just trying to piss you off."

"and its working!"

"Awww is Scourgy in another bad mood?" Sonic asked in a baby voice.

"I'll kill him!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH FROM THE BOTH OF YOU!" Shadow shouted. The two hedgehog jump in fear and look up at him "You can fight but not in my home is that understood?" Shadow declared.

"awww come on stripes we were only having a little fun."

"Well don't do it in my house, or I'll just wipe the floor with you!"

"Clam down Shads it's not like we're going to war in your house." Sonic stated

"I don't care if so much as one thing brakes it'll be your heads!" Shadow made that very clear

"Now-now Shadow no need to get all worked up over nothing." Amy said sweetly

"Fine, but they've been warned." Scourge whispering to Sonic.

"His like butter in her hands."

"What was that Scourge?" Shadow gave him a dark look "Nothing."

"He was just commenting on how "you are like butter in" Amy's hand." Sonic snitched.

"Suck up." Scourge called Sonic in a low voice.

"Scumbag." Sonic came back.

"Blue freak."

"Walking pile of grass."

"Cocky blue berry."

"LOW LIFE!"

"BOOT LICKER!"

"SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK…. NOW!" Shadow snapped. The two hedgehogs get strait to work. Silver scratching the back of his head.

"Wow and just like that."

"That's my boyfriend." Amy giggled.

"Wish I could do that." Fiona wished.

"Well Sonic and I are heading out you sneak out the back." Sally winked.

"Oh yeah." Fiona ran to the back.

"Oh my darling Sonic, can we go home now?" Sally asked in a sing-song voice while wrapping her arms around Sonic.

"Share Sal we can head home."

"Why so soon?" question Scourge.

"Uhmmm, well Tails needs me early in the morning so I need to get home and to bed."

"Ooookay?" giving Sonic a weird look.

"What can a man not change his ways of sleeping in and not getting up until there's a chili dog on the table?"

"Good for you." He walked off

"Let's go." Sonic winked at Sally. The two vanish running to the door. Scourge came in.

"Any of you seen Fiona?"

"Well I think she went to stay-." Blaze cupped her hand over Amy's mouth.

"We haven't seen her."

"Blaze you're a horrible lire I hope you know. (Scourge got into her face) I'll only ask once, where is Fiona?" Blaze gulped hard.

"She left with Sonic, for the night."

"Why that little bitch." Scourge snapped, Amy braking free.

"Well you were threating her."

"Oh I can't wait to get my hands no her." He walked off pissed.

"Why is he such a jerk?" Blaze asked.

"That's just who he is, you can't fix what doesn't want to be fix." Amy answered.

"Well Blaze you ready to go home." Questioned Silver stand by Blaze.

"Share am."

"Bye Amy."

"See'ya Blaze and take care Silver." They left. After a while it was only Amy and Shadow in the house. Amy was unpacking when she found her shampoo, conditioner and bubble bath. She looked for Shadow, he was in the master bed room; making the bed.

"Shadow?" Shadow turned to face her

"Yes Rose?"

"I'm going to take a bath, is the bathroom clean?" Shadow smirked.

"Yes Rose and may I ask to join you?" Amy blushed then smiled.

"You may join me, when you're done." Amy ran to the bathroom and felled the tub with hot water and bubble bath; she slid her close off and into the bath tub. She sunk into the warm water then felt Shadow claim on top of her, they kissed as the water poured out of the bath tub. Amy let out a soft moan as his hands moved up and down her body. His lips locked to hers then *Bang!* a loud sound echoed through the hall. They stopped looking out the bathroom door

"What was that?" asked Amy.

tell me what you think and R&R no Flames :P


End file.
